The Pinetree and Bill
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Just a short sweet lemon between Bill and Dipper. Bill X Dipper #mysmolpinetree


It was two in the morning. The Mystery Shack reeked of chloroform. Wendy and Soos were missing from their houses, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Ford were missing from their beds...

By the time the sun rose up, the hostages had been gagged. When Bill heard Dipper yell from inside, he knew it was time. He strolled into the house with his cane matching his steps and stopped right in front of the twelve year old. He smiled.

"Hello" Bill said evilly.

"Wh-Who are you...?" Dipper tried to scoot back as far as the seat would let him.

"Come on, Pinetree, you know me" Bill smirked as Dippers eyes widened in horror.

"Bill?! Let me go!" Dipper thrashed around and jumped onto the floor, running to the front door. He realized his hands were handcuffed behind his back and froze as a shadow loomed over him. Bill smiled and opened the door.

"After you, Pinetree" he smirked. Dipper gulped and opened the door, only to gasp at what he saw. Everyone, Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Ford, and Mabel were gagged and tied to a post.

"Now, Pinetree, either you do as I say, or they all get lit on fire. It's a pretty easy choice, lucky for you, so just say you'll do as I say and I'll untie them" Bill said. Dipper ran to them with fear in his eyes. He ran to Mabel first and tried to gnaw through the ropes. But, it was rope, and he had human teeth, so it didn't go over well.

Bill picked Dipper up and levitated into the air with Dipper in his lap.

"Make a choice" Bill said dangerously.

"I need more information... I mean... I-I'll do whatever you say... So deal... But what... What do you want from me...?" Dipper asked shyly. Bill smiled and held his hand out, blue flame and all.

"First we need to seal the deal" Bill said. The handcuffs unlocked and Dipper glanced down at his loved ones... And then shook Bills hand. Bill smiled and laughed, the ropes untied and let the hostages go, who quickly pulled the gags out of their mouthes. And Bill looked into Dippers eyes.

"I need a sex slave" Bill smirked. Dippers eyes widened and filled with tears. He tried to jump out of Bills lap, but Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was tied up. He landed them on the ground and carried the sobbing Dipper in his arms. Wendy glared at him.

"I've only seen Dipper cry once, and it was my fault" she remembered the shape shifter incident. "But so help me, Bill, if you've hurt him-"

"Relax, Red, I haven't touched him. Yet. He made a deal that he'd be my sex slave if I let you all go" he smirked. Everyone's eyes widened impossibly at that.

"Bill take me instead, he's a child! He can't handle that! Please, reconsider!" Ford begged.

"It's him that I want. Now, the deal has been made. We will be upstairs in his bed. If anyone disturbs us, I'll make sure it's painful for him" Bill glared. He and everyone walked inside silently. Bill was silent and joyous. Everyone else was silent with dread, including Dipper.

Bill walked him up to the bedroom and locked the door. He set Dipper down on the bed and untied him.

"Wipe your eyes, Pinetree, you look heartbroken" Bill said gently. Dipper wiped his eyes.

"Now strip" Bill said a bit harsher. Dipper slowly peeled off his shirt and then his shoes and socks. He hesitated at his pants, but with Bills glare helping him along, he stripped of his pajama pants and underwear. As well. Sitting bare in front of the dream demon, he blushed. He figured he shouldn't be embarrassed since Bill was making him do this stuff and wanted Dipper to, but he blushed anyway. Bill snapped his fingers and was instantly nude. And hard. Dipper gulped at the sight of his hard cock.

"B-Bill is that going inside me...?" Dipper asked Shakily. Bill nodded. Dipper cried softly as Bill crawled on top of him, sucking his own fingers. His small entrance was anything but ready as one of Bills fingers made its way into him. He cried out as Bill moved it inside of him. It felt so wrong! And dirty! Dipper didn't understand what he was feeling, because under all the dirtiness and horror of it all... It felt good.

He moaned softly as his eyes drifted shut. He let his head lull to the side and sighed as he was pleasured.

"B-Bill..." Dipper moaned softly. Bill smirked and added a second finger. Dipper winced but moaned in pleasure a moment later.

A third finger was added, finally, and Dipper was thrusting down onto them. Bill pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

"Ready...?" Bill smirked and didn't wait for an answer. He pushed in. Dipper cried out at the large intrusion. He screamed and thrashed but Bill kept him in place.

Bill pulled out and then pushed in repeatedly. He moaned at the tightness, and relished the sweet cries of pleasure that spilled from Dippers lips hesitantly.

He rammed into him, and as Dipper cried out, he knew he hit his prostate. Dipper screamed in bliss and curled into himself, trying to shield himself from the onslaught of pleasure.

Bill thrusted again. Again. Again.

He came deep inside of Dipper, the feeling of the hot seed inside him forced him to reach his climax as well. Dipper passed out from the exhaustion of keeping up with the demon. Said demon snapped his fingers and his clothes were back on. He wrapped Dipper in a blanket and carried him down the stairs. Everyone was waiting expectantly at the bottom of the stairs.

Bill handed the unconscious Dipper to Ford.

"I will be back for another round later. But..." He kissed Dippers head. "That was enjoyable. My Pinetree surprises me still. Keep him happy until I return"

Bill left.


End file.
